dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe talk:Images
Policy Revision The Images Policy Revision is ready for an update. See here for the policy changes. If no one has anything else to add, I will make the official update. ― Thailog 14:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Cool, it's in desperate need of revision. --MichaelMogg 23:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) * No objections raised — policy is now in effect. ― Thailog 20:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Making it official Does anyone want to add anything else to it or object to making it an official policy? ― Thailog 18:57, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :If no one has any objections, or anything else to add, I'll turn this into an approved policy. ― Thailog 09:19, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::I noticed in the course of responding to your comments at Image talk:Elongatedman.png that you left out certain concepts that we had agreed to below when you wrote the policy. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming that this was an honest error, and not an intentional omission of ideas that you didn't like. I am correcting this error for you. --BoneGnawer 20:57, 29 October 2007 (UTC) It was no error. You said, "I agree that we should have images that include as much of the character as possible." That's not exactly "I agree that the character should be standing still". Hence, I left that one out in my update. Also, I mentioned a "waist up close up," while you mentioned including "as much of the character as possible." There's a big difference; your suggestion includes images from head to toes, whereas mine clearly doesn't. As you pointed out, I left both my and your suggestions out, because #it wasn't clear that you had agreed with mine "I also think that the character should be standing still, instead of in movement" suggestion, and #both my and your suggestion pertaining to the character's body shot are conflicting. I'm reverting your inclusion and I expect it to be left alone until we can reach a consensus, which we clearly haven't, instead of engaging in a edit war. ― Thailog 22:26, 29 October 2007 (UTC) File Types I believe .png files ought to become the new preferred standard. See http://www.libpng.org/pub/png/ and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portable_Network_Graphics. .png files are superior in nearly every way to .gif files and have less compression artifacting than .jpg files. --BoneGnawer 20:57, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't think there should be a hard and fast rule for this. PNG files are indeed superior, but you can only notice flaws and compression artifacts in JPG or GIF files if they contain lots of red or green. Other than that, imperfections aren't that noticeable to standardize PNG files. ― Thailog 20:48, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Guidelines I expanded the guidelines for this subject to establish some standards and maintain a level of consistency. Make your suggestions and voice your opinion here, so that we can make it an official DCAU Wiki policy. ― Thailog 20:38, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Which project are you talking about? The cleanup project, or the rules already existing on the article page? - NakedSamurai 02:01, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::The rules. ― Thailog 02:27, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Quality This has been an issue lately. Quality, to me, is a two-fold component: :1) The image should be of the highest quality available. DVD screen-captures are preferred, with television recordings and other formats being secondary. :2) The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. There are plenty of fun moments to be found throughout the DCAU (Batman singing in the night club, Etrigan as a baby, or any appearance of The Riddler in TNBA :D), but we strive to capture moments when the character is at his or her best. Suggestions? Changes? (And yeah, the parenthetical comment should probably be removed...I just hated the Riddler's new look in TNBA after his fantastic style in BTAS) - NakedSamurai 00:55, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Usually, I try to grab (for the infobox) a picture of a close up from waist up, as opposed to a close up of the face. I also think that the character should be standing still, instead of in movement. ― Thailog 10:29, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree that we should have images that include as much of the character as possible. This is a perfect example, though This and this are good too. I'd like to avoid images like this. (sorry for the repetitive use of the word "this", its early in the morning) --BoneGnawer 13:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::links removed --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:18, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Quantity I love articles like Hawkgirl, who has 11 different pictures illustrating the many sides of the character. They're reasonably well spaced and placed and don't detract from the article by any means. Frankly, I'd like to see more articles with similar numbers (Lex Luthor, the Joker, Superman, Terry McGinnis, etc). At the same time, the Sewer King (for example) doesn't need 11 photos. I gave him two and that's probably pushing it for such an incredibly minor character. The question (I thought to ask it!), then, is what are ballpark numbers we want to aim for? Obviously, it's going to come to individual discretion and the quantity of quality pics available, but I think this overall idea is pertinent enough to draw some attention to. Here's how I'm seeing this: *Solo Appearance/Minor Reoccurring (infrequent characters like Audrey, Sewer King, and Kyle Rayner) warrant 1-3 photos *Reoccurring (most "regular" rogues) warrant 2-5ish photos *Major Reoccurring (characters that appeared often enough to have a significant impact) warrant 4-7 photos *Major Characters (heroes and villains that defined the shows and portrayed various aspects of their personality throughout) should have 10 or more Obviously this is somewhat dependent upon the length of the article (and the article should come first), but there's no reason to think we can't have a textual and visual encyclopedia available. - NakedSamurai 20:55, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Definitely. It all sounds great. ― Thailog 21:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think there can be a hard and fast rule, it depends on how detailed the article is. Tom Turbine's article could have a bunch of images, from a portrait shot in the infobox to a shot of him meeting the Justice League, and image of his dimensional doorway machine, and a shot of his grave. This is all assuming there is enough text to fill the article so its not just an annotated gallery of images. --BoneGnawer 04:48, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think NakedSamurai meant those as rules written in stone. To me, they are guidelines to what an article under those circumstances should have. But ultimately, it all depends on its length and on the importance of the character in question. ― Thailog 11:34, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::You both are exactly right. I intended these to be guidelines to refer to and work through/with/past as needed. And BoneGnawer, you read it the same way I'd been thinking: images provided in proportion to text. If a person isn't sure how much is adequate, then s/he can refer to these guidelines to help them decide how many/few pictures to use. - NakedSamurai 20:04, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Huge amount of copyright violations This is a majority of our images. Unfortunately, they do not follow the policy currently and should be updated to conform or they might be deleted around April 29, 2006. If you can, pick a letter and try to fix all the necessary pictures, or just cite the ones you have uploaded, if any.--Tim Thomason 09:57, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :Deleted the list, all taken care of. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Size I've just noticed, there isn't any mention about the image size. --Caitlyn H. (talk) 10:23, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :The template is 300px, so if possible keep that as a minimum for crops. Full screengrabs should be 400-450 at least. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 12:11, October 11, 2018 (UTC)